


Uncanny Melody

by thatwhichyousee



Category: Spirit - George Roux (Painting 1885)
Genre: Backstory, Dreams, F/M, Ghosts, Non-Linear Narrative, Yuletide 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwhichyousee/pseuds/thatwhichyousee
Summary: Scattered moments in time.
Relationships: Ghost (Roux Painting)/Man (Roux Painting)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Uncanny Melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



Thunder boomed. And not a moment too soon. The loud rumbling brought Betsy out of her stupor just in time to begin her nightly ritual.

She waited and listened. Each evening was the same. Soon after the clock struck ten, she heard the footsteps. She hurried to the stairs, but, alas, it was like all the previous nights. No one was there.

* * *

The warmth of his study beckoned as the creeping fog began to enshroud him as he tried to recall what had brought him out on this dark, dank night. Icy fingers trailed down his spine. He suppressed an unmanly scream and slowly turned to see what foul beast dared to sully his person. Before he could fully comprehend the unholy abomination stood before him, a distant, discordant wailing sounded all around.

William gasped for breath as he fled the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

Her long, blonde hair flew behind her as the young girl giggled and raced from room to room.

Indulgent smiles spread throughout the household as the servants observed their young mistress at play.

* * *

She became aware before the storm hit. This was new. Every time before, the thunder woke her.

* * *

Golden light glittered through the windows. His eyes followed the dust motes as they danced around the room.

Quiet whimpers roused William from his contemplative state.

He followed the plaintive cries until he found a child who couldn't be older than two or three. He picked up the little girl, smoothed wisps of blonde hair, and carefully dried her tears. "There, there, precious. Please, don't cry." His soothing manner quickly calmed her. She looked up at him with large blue eyes, and a toothy grin lit up her familiar face.

A gentle smile graced his lips while a soft, lilting melody woke William from his peaceful slumber.

* * *

She couldn't breathe. Flickering flames surrounded her.

* * *

He was twelve the first time she kissed him. It was a beautiful day with a warm summer breeze. Birds chirped away overhead. A picnic was spread between them. She laughed and leaned towards him. There was a mischievous look in her eye, and then she gave him a brief peck on the lips that seemed to last an eternity. She tasted of honey.

* * *

The clock inched towards ten. _Why should I wait?_ With a sense of anticipation, Betsy glided out of the room. No one was about. She heard nothing. Not even the ticking of the clock.

She glanced once, twice, over her shoulder before walking with intent towards the staircase.

No matter how many steps she took she wasn't getting any closer to the stairs. She walked faster and faster until she was nearly running, but the hallway was never-ending. A burst of lightning lit up the window at the end of the hall. Her step faltered, and tears of frustration trailed down her cheeks. _No._ She wouldn't give up. Thunder rumbled. _I must know._ She started to run.

A door slammed, and she suddenly found herself at the head of the stairs.

Gooseflesh broke out on her arms. She sensed movement and looked to the foot of the stairs.

William. Her William. He had returned to her. She called out to him, but he didn't answer. "William. I missed you so." He didn't even look at her. "William." Betsy hurried down the stairs. She stopped two steps above him, yet he still ignored her. "William?" They each took a step, and he passed right through her. Just like a spectre.

* * *

He rubbed his tired, achy eyes before he read the missive once again. Countless restless nights had a negative effect on his ability to concentrate. Before he knew it, he nodded off at his desk.

William slowly became aware of a soft, haunting melody coming from across the room. He looked over at the piano and stared in shock. "Betsy? What? How?" He rushed over to her, but from one moment to the next, she vanished. William blinked back tears as a fresh wave of grief overtook him. He needed his bed. His lack of sleep was playing cruel tricks on him.

* * *

Hushed sobs echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Betsy squealed in delight at the unveiling of the new piano.

"I gather you like it, then."

She whipped around at the beloved voice she hadn't heard in much too long. Her gaze met the soulful brown eyes of her dearest friend. She smiled beatifically and approached William. "I love it."

* * *

It was an unseasonably warm, bright, cloudless day when William oversaw the removal of the debris from the burned out husk of the carriage house.

* * *

The children sat out on the grass and watched the darkening clouds before their two heads, one dark and one fair, once again bent close together, and they continued to whisper to one another.

"Betsy. William. Come inside dears. There's a storm coming."

* * *

"William! Wake up! Please, my love, you must wake!"

Betsy tried to reach William. She struggled and fought with all her might, but the scorching flames pushed her farther and farther away.

  
  


A loud, mournful clanging rang throughout the house, but this time William could not hear it.

* * *

Ashes. Nothing but ashes as far as the eye could see.

* * *

William didn't recall how he got here. Or even where here was. All he saw was darkness. The last thing he remembered was retiring for the night. But wait... there was more. Was there not? His beloved, his Betsy... she called to him. But that could not be true. She had been lost to him these last ten long years. He must have dreamt of her once again.

He felt a pull and moved towards it. An increasingly insidious chill worked its way deep into his bones until he was beset with an uncontrollable shivering. He should get himself back home before he caught his death, but was this the correct path?

The incessant tugging urged him forward, but no, something was wrong. He dug in his heels and refused to go further. The pull became more powerful with each passing moment, but he held his ground. After an indeterminate amount of time his resolve weakened, and he was about to once more follow the pull, but then he heard a most heavenly sound. It was the last melody his love composed before she was so cruelly taken from him. _Am I dreaming? I must be._ As the music strengthened his will, the pull lessened incrementally until he no longer felt it.

A warm breeze caressed William before a soft silvery light appeared by his side. He turned, and his darling, his angel, materialized before his haunted eyes. He reached towards her and grasped her hand before embracing her. "Betsy. My love. You're here. You're really here."

* * *

Autumn turned to winter. Winter turned to spring. Time marched forever onward. A multitude of lush, verdant plant life overtook the desolate estate. And if any passersby listened closely as they traversed a certain path, they would hear the harmonious melding of two reunited souls.


End file.
